


A Memory of You

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askCan I get a Harry Hart x reader where he doesn’t remember her after being shot and it’s super fluffy





	A Memory of You

“Just so you know he’s had massive amnesia. He might not remember you.” Merlin said as you walked down a long hallway.  
Merlin,like the friend he is, had been the first to greet you when you arrived at the Statesman headquarters. He had explained everything in great detail. You you, like the brave person you are put on a strong face and took it all in. But not that you were so close to seeing him again you were starting to tear up.  
It was when you finally opened the door and saw him standing there talking with another man, whom you later found out was called Tequila, that the tears start to fall.  
“Harry.” You say in a soft voice.  
He turns to you hearing his name. “Hello? Can i…” He started to say. But before he could finish his sentence you ram to him and hugged him.  
“I can believe your alive. I just can believe it. Im so happy.” You say into his shoulder. As you pull back, expecting as smile on his face, all you saw was confusion.  
“I’m sorry my dear, but I’m afraid i do not remember you.” Harry said with obvious concern in his voice.  
“You don’t? Not even Bangkok? Paris? We’ve been together for nearly ten years.” You said in disbelief. The tears falling harder than before, now out of sadness and not happiness.  
“No. Im sorry but I don’t remember. ” Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
“What about Christmas of 2008 when you taught me how to ice skate? You said it was the happiest you had ever been!” You nearly yelled. Your anger at him not remembering showing.  
“I’m afraid i don’t remember any of that.” He said sadly. “You seem like a wonderful person, but I just don’t remember. No matter how hard I try. I apologize.”  
Your shoulder slump in sadness. You turn to leave the room feeling empty. You try to think of anything that might jog his memory. That’s when you came to you.  
You quickly turn around and run towards Harry. You suddenly pull him down into a deep kiss. It was just like how you remembered your first kiss being. Him being hesitant but then he started to kiss you back. As Harry deepens the kiss you could feel him running a hand through your hair and a hand move onto your waist.  
As you pulled away you notice something different about his demeanor. He was more him than he was before.  
“Y/N. My dear Y/N. How could I ever forget you. Im sorry for making you cry.” Harry said as he wiped the tears from your cheeks.  
“You remember me?” You say as you voice cracks.  
“How could I forget the one person who makes me the happiest man in the world.”  
Harry leans in for a kiss. This was was sweet and chaste. Just how he had always kissed you. That’s how you knew the man you loved was back.


End file.
